At construction sites, it is often times desirable to prevent dust or fumes that are generated from entering other regions of a building or room. To prevent dust or fumes from escaping the work zone, negative air pressure can be generated in the work zone. To accomplish this, air movers, for example fans, are utilized to generate a flow of air out of the room, for example through a nearby window. The air mover can be mounted to the window itself, or a temporary duct can be fixed to an air mover stationed elsewhere in the room, and the duct mounted through the window opening to provide a path for the escape of air out of the work zone. The air moving devices can include a filter system for filtering the displaced air.
In either case, an air flow barrier must be placed about the window-mounted air mover or window-mounted duct in order to prevent the removed air from reentering the work zone. The process of mounting the air mover or duct can be time consuming and damaging to the window or nearby walls. For example, the air mover or duct can be mounted to the window opening using plastic sheeting and duct tape. The plastic sheeting is cut to the size of the opening, and then secured to the window and frame using duct tape. An opening is then cut in the sheeting, and the air mover or air duct is inserted in the opening and the interface is sealed by duct tape. Alternatively, a customized plywood panel can be cut to fit the window opening, and secured to the window frame using nails or screws. The use of nails, screws, and duct tape results in damage that must be repaired at the completion of the project to avoid permanently defacing the installation site.
The present invention is directed to a mounting system whereby a temporary panel can be quickly and easily installed at an installation site, for example a window, for rapid installation of an air moving system. The mounting system provides a barrier to the reentry of evacuated construction dust and fumes, and can be assembled and disassembled without damage of the installation site.
In a first aspect, the present invention is directed a mount for an air moving apparatus. The mount comprises a panel having an aperture. A strap communicates with, and extends from the panel. An elongated brace also communicates with the strap. A locking mechanism fixes the length of the strap between the panel and the brace.
In one embodiment, the strap comprises an elastic band. Alternatively, the strap may comprise a band of fixed length, and the locking mechanism comprises a ratchet mechanism for receiving the distal end of the strap, and for ratchetably tensioning the strap between the panel and the brace. The strap may be slidably mounted relative to the panel and/or brace.
The locking mechanism preferably comprises a spring-loaded clamp having a surface configured to interface with the a body portion of the strap.
The aperture may be configured to receive air moving apparatus, including, for example, an air duct or air moving device. The panel is preferably formed of an airtight material, for example plastic, Masonite(trademark), or pressboard.
A friction material may be provided at an edge of the panel for preventing the panel from slipping relative to the installation site.
An expansion panel may be provided to effectively extend the height or width of the main panel. The expansion panel may include an expansion panel strap communicating with the expansion panel and extending from the expansion panel; an elongated expansion panel brace for communicating with a distal end of the expansion panel strap; and an expansion panel locking mechanism for fixing the length of the expansion panel strap between the expansion panel and the expansion panel brace. The expansion panel may have a linear, or offset, profile.
A friction material may be provided at an edge of the expansion panel for preventing the expansion panel from slipping relative to the main panel, other expansion panels, and/or the installation site.
The strap may pass through an opening in the brace, such that the strap slidably communicates with the brace, and may pass through an opening in the panel, such that the strap slidably communicates with the panel. The brace may be laterally flexible.
The strap may comprise a rigid member, in which case, the rigid member is longitudinally spring-loaded at one of the panel and brace, and the locking mechanism is preferably mounted to the other of the panel and brace for receiving a locking end of the rigid member.
A closure panel may be provided including a closure panel strap communicating with the closure panel and extending from the closure panel; an elongated closure panel brace for communicating with the closure panel strap; and a closure panel locking mechanism for fixing the length of the closure panel strap between the closure panel and the closure panel brace, the closure panel having an outer perimeter larger than the perimeter of the aperture.
The strap may comprise multiple straps, the brace may comprise multiple braces, and the locking mechanism may comprise multiple locking mechanisms.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a system for mounting an air moving apparatus. The system comprises a panel having an aperture. First and second straps each communicate with the panel and each extend from the panel. First and second elongated braces communicate with the first and second straps respectively. First and second locking mechanisms fix the respective lengths of the first and second straps between the panel and the first and second braces.